


whatever it takes - steve rogers ft. tony stark

by thedevil_andgod



Series: Endgame: The Musical [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, If Endgame Were A Musical, M/M, Multi, Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: what if endgame were a musical?





	whatever it takes - steve rogers ft. tony stark

**Author's Note:**

> i was just messing around and came up with some possible songs for if endgame were a musical. hope ya’ll enjoy. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: all characters property of stan lee, jack kirby, and marvel studios. i do not claim ownership of any parts taken from the original script at all. this is simply a fanwork, by a fan, for fans.

**EXT. NEW YORK, ST. 2012**

_Tony Stark and Steve Rogers stand morosely on the street, wounded by the fact they’ve lost the Tesseract. Tony gets an idea. _

**TONY:**

I got it.There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State.

**STEVE:**

When were they both there?

**TONY:**

They were there at a...I've a vaguely exact idea.

**STEVE:**

How vague?

**TONY:**

I know for a fact they were there...

_Steve stares at his ex-teammate. His ex-friend. {Music starts}_

**[STEVE ROGERS]**

we only get one chance at this-

**[TONY STARK]**

i know 

**[STEVE ROGERS]**

so we have to give it everything we’ve got 

i know we’ve had our differences

**[TONY STARK]**

steve, please... 

**[STEVE ROGERS]**

hell, we’ve had a lot 

but it’s up to us to save the day again 

**[TONY STARK]**

do you trust me? 

**[STEVE ROGERS]**

tony we have to do whatever it takes

this time there’s no room for mistakes

**[TONY STARK]**

do you trust me? 

**[STEVE ROGERS]**

it’s risky but it’s all that’s left 

from now on every single step 

we walk has to be for them 

because we have to do whatever it takes

let’s forgive, or at least forget our past mistakes,

it’s risky but it’s all that’s left

from now on every single step 

we walk has to be for them 

**[TONY STARK]**

you trust me? 

**[STEVE ROGERS]**

... i do. 

_They shake hands, set the coordinates, and disappear in a flash. _


End file.
